


The Waiter's Selfies

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, where were the photos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiter's Selfies

Thankfully the meal had been relatively inexpensive. It wasn’t often that Dongmin was home from studying abroad at the same time that Donghwi was. They had both jumped at the rare chance to spend some brotherly time together. Dongmin had missed his little brother deeply. The entire time they were eating, they were sharing their experiences. Donghwi was studying abroad in China with a high school program, and Dongmin had made his way to the United States while studying English. To keep his brother on his feed Dongmin switched between Korean and Chinese, and the look Donghwi gave him every time was priceless. Dongmin had snuck a few photos throughout the meal of that dumbfounded look. And now that the meal was coming to an end, he really wanted to have a photo taken of them. Selfies were great and all, but nothing captured two people hanging out together like a photo taken by someone else.  
When their waiter came back with the receipt, Dongmin shoved it into his wallet with his card, not bothering to look at it. “Ah, just a minute,” he said, getting out of his chair a little as their waiter already began walking away. Donghwi followed his lead, standing up.  
Their waiter turned back and Dongmin really wished he remembered his name; they had gotten a really cute waiter. “Can you take a photo?” He stretched his hands out, offering his phone out. It was already opened to the camera. There was a single beat of hesitation, and Dongmin rushed to say “of my brother and I” at the same time their waiter agreed.  
Dongmin stood beside Donghwi, his arm around his little brother’s shoulders. The waiter held out the camera and snapped a few photos. Dongmin could see him smiling on the other side of the phone, and though he had seen the smile a few times that day already, it looked more genuine now. He got his phone back and Dongmin followed his brother out of the restaurant and toward the bus stop.  
Home finally, Dongmin plugged his phone into his laptop with the intention of transferring over his photos. He needed all the space he could get on his phone as he was going to be heading back to the United States in just a few days. As his phone synced he tapped his way to his photo album and was surprised to only see the bad selfies he and Donghwi had taken. Instead of several photos of himself and his brother at the end of his camera roll, there were several selfies taken by the cute waiter.  
Dongmin tapped one to bring it up, and unconsciously he bit his bottom lip. The waiter really knew how to make himself look good in a photo. How had Dongmin not realized he wasn’t taking photos of them? He blamed it on the waiter’s smile, just as eye catching in the photo as it had been in person.  
A thought struck him and Dongmin raced to grab his wallet. The receipt had stayed in place. Though it was wrinkled, the thing that mattered the most was unharmed. His waiter had been named Bin. Dongmin began formulating a plan, a reason to leave home alone the next day and head back to that restaurant, just to see Bin one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
